1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a package box, a cushion, and a plate material. More particularly, the invention relates to a package box, a cushion, and a plate material with the container function.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as the laptop computer are vulnerable to damages due to external forces during the transportation. Therefore, they have higher demands for the packaging structure. Currently, the most common method is to provide inside the package box several cushions, such as separator boards, paper, plastic cushions, plastic foam, and bubble wraps. They serve the purpose of preventing the electronic devices from hitting the package box walls during the transportation, thereby protecting them from external forces. However, these cushions often have unsmooth edges that may cut the user. Moreover, the plastic cushions have bad impacts to the ecological system. In contrast, paper cushions have fewer impacts to the environment, reduce the stocking space, and enjoy the cost-effective advantage.
To prevent an electronic device from colliding with its accessories (e.g., adapter and batteries) during the transportation process, it is customary to put the accessories inside an accessory box. The electronic device and the accessory box are then inserted into the package box. In this case, a package box has to include a cushion and an accessory box separately. This of course increases the types and number of packaging elements, and inevitably increases the cost for production, transportation, and logistics of the package boxes.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a cushion folded from paper material to also have the container structure, reducing the number and types of packaging elements inside a package box.